and you won't tell her you love her, but you love her
by spacetimer8032
Summary: you're in a car with a beautiful girl and she won't tell you she loves you because it would be too easy


**and you won't tell her you love her, but you love her** by _dance is a s__pork_

you're in a car with a beautiful girl and she won't tell you she loves you because it would be too easy

* * *

_a/n: Wow, I have no idea where these crappy stories are coming from. I really want to write something for the RotG fandom, yet here I am. I hate how my brain works sometimes. Inspired by a poem by gyzym on tumblr. Enjoy!_

_Warnings: non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language._

* * *

1. You chose a car because you know it's what she likes best. You always hear her complain on the airplanes and the boats and the walks, but never the car rides. Her arm is always relaxing on the window sill, the window is always down, and her crimson curls are always blowing with the wind. The car rides are silent until the pieces in your ears whisper names, places, and secret missions. It's loud after that. The two of you make bets on how bloody the car will be when you return.

2. She asks you how pissed you think Tony will be when you guys return the car. (All the glass is broken, she's pretty sure her door is about to fall off, and you're both well aware that all the tires are flat. It looks like you drove through an explosion, which you did.) You answer her with a, "70 percent pissed, 30% glad we're alive". She smiles and tells you that she couldn't agree more. Her green eyes flicker to yours for a second, and you see Natasha with her mask off. There's something on the tip of her tongue, but she never says it. Darting her gaze towards the broken window, her mask comes back on. You can't help but think that she won't tell you she loves you because she doesn't.

3. Nothing is what you hear; you can't hear anything, you can't _hear _fucking _anything_. But you feel the explosions around you, and you feel yourself holding on to the bow and arrows until you can't feel your fingers at all. Something soft is touching your thigh, and you turn to look at her. You are both hiding behind the driver's door, heads bent down together. Her hand is grasping your leg like it is her lifeline. She is screaming [or is she whispering] something to you, but you can't hear her and the only thing you catch her mouthing is, "scared". You realize that there is something in her dark, green eyes that you have never noticed before. It's fear. Even though you can't hear your own voice, you tell her it's okay. There are more explosions that rock the car. You throw your bows and arrows into the car. She knows what you're doing and she follows along. Your mission wasn't finished but there is a 1% ratio that failure can happen to the pair of you. Nobody speaks on the ride back to headquarters. It really doesn't matter, you can't hear her anyway.

4. You hear her arrive in Tony's garage. She opens the door of the car you're sitting in (you totally fucking called it that she would chose this car), and closes the driver's door without a sound. Her eyes immediately dart to the backseat, and she almost flinches when she finds you there. You've messed up her plan. She won't tell you she's leaving, but she's leaving. "I thought you'd need some backup," you cross your arms and pause. She doesn't respond. After a while, you add, "Revenge is more fun when you have a friend involved." The two of you grimace at each other, until finally she gets out of the car. "You're driving," she says, tossing you the keys. You guys drive away from Avengers Tower in the middle of the night, never mentioning to the other person that you're wondering if your ledger can hold any more red.

5. There's blood in the front seat, and there's blood on the back seat. Hell, there's even blood on the dashboard. You don't know if it's hers or yours. She tells you it doesn't matter, but it does. Crimson drops still roll out of her mouth, and you lean over to wipe away the blood with your lips. She leans back after the kiss and tells you, "What the fuck, Clint? Keep your eyes on the road." And you smile because it's not an 'I love you', but it's close enough.

6. An arrow shoots into the trunk's lock. It opens on impact, and you run to the car. She's in there: the first thing you notice about her is that she's looking pretty fucking dead. There is a pool of blood surrounding her entire body, and her eyes are closed. She isn't moving. Your first instinct is to check for a pulse, so that's what you do. There's nothing there. "Goddammit not this again," Are the first words that come out of your mouth. You keep breathing into her and pushing on her chest until SHIELD finally fucking arrives. "Barton. Barton, stop," Coulson demands. "We've got her." They carry her onto the helicopter, and you see her fingers moving of her own accord when they're hooking her up to the machines.

7. It's really quiet in Scotland at night. The mission is over, and you guys are in the back of the car in the woods, sleeping. Her head is rested on your bare chest. Your hands play with her soft, red curls. You think to a few hours back, hearing her moans, the feel of her soft skin against yours, and how she wouldn't stop kissing you afterwards. You smile, because you're in a car with a beautiful girl and you start to believe that she loves you.

8. You're in a car with a beautiful girl and she finally tells you that she's in love with you. You don't tell her you love her back, you don't have to, because she's already known it for a long time.


End file.
